


Instagram post

by LetsGetDerby



Category: One Direction
Genre: Instagram, Love, M/M, Sex, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, larry - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGetDerby/pseuds/LetsGetDerby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harry finally decided to post a colored picture on Instagram, - his boyfriend Louis made him - Louis decides to let him top for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instagram post

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! We're going to update more frequently:)  
> -M

After a long day working Louis and Harry finally open the door to the hotel room they share. Management didn't want it at first, but when the boys were found snuggled up together every other night they gave up protesting. The two could always win it from management when it was about being together out of the public eye.

"Geez, Liam was having the time of his life" Louis laughs while rolling his eyes. Harry ignores his comment and plops down onto their made bed. He's scrolling through Instagram, deciding whether to post the colored pic or not. Louis always scolded at him for being 'such a hipster', but Harry was stubborn and didn't want to post colored pics- just to piss of Louis.  
"Are you even listening you rude-ass" Harry's sassy boyfriend snaps. Harry looks up at the word 'rude', which makes Louis grin. " 'M looking on the gram" he says while he hides his smirk because of the joke he just made. "Hm" Louis hums while taking his shirt off. He slips out of his jeans and crawls under the blankets next to his totally not funny boyfriend.  
Louis notices Harry's finger hanging above the picture of a rolling stones billboard with the numbers '90028' on it. "Post it!" Louis chants with a smile on his face. Harry sighs and turns his phone off. Louis gives him a death glare. "Post.it." He says through gritted teeth. Harry smirks. 'Or else?" He asks the smaller lad. "Or I'll never give you any blowjobs. I mean it Harry" he threatens. Harry crosses his arms. "Why is it such a big deal anyway?" Harry asks pouting. Louis gives him a quick peck on the lips and lays his head on Harry's chest. "Just because" Louis whispers.  
"Fine" Harry gives in. Louis' looks at him with a frown. "I'll post it".  
Louis smiles from ear to ear and puts his arms around Harry's neck, which makes Harry kiss his head. "But," Harry begins. Louis looks at him and sits up straight. "You want a blowjob" Louis finishes. Harry shakes his head and looks at him shyly, his cheeks turning a few shades pinker. "Well what is it?" Louis asks with his thick accent. "I uhm..I want to top.." Harry says softly. So soft that Louis almost couldn't hear. He definitely heard the word 'top' though, he immediately knew what he wanted.  
Louis nods as soon as he understood those four words. "I will help you, OK?" Louis reassures him. Harry gives the tan skin of Louis' neck a few kisses and nods. "It's not like I'm learning to walk or anything, Louboo" he murmurs in his ear. Goose bumps appear on Louis's sensitive skin, and he gets the sudden urge to just kiss his boy. Just everywhere. He stared intensely at Harry's pink, plump lips and starts to take off his boxer shorts. "Can't wait, my little hedgehog?" Harry teases. "Fuck Haz, I've never took you up my butt." Harry chuckles deeply. "Very romantic, babe" Harry says. Louis crawls onto Harry and starts taking off his wide cheetah print blouse. "You're gonna be so tight" Harry says in awe. "Long time since you've fucked somebody eh?" Louis fiddles with his jeans, looking up at Harry through the brown locks of hair that have fallen in front of his face. "Yeah, I only get fucked" Harry laughs at his language and cups Louis' full arse. "Gonna ruin that big arse of yours" he mumbles. Louis slides off Harry's jeans and gives his butterfly tattoo some kisses. "Look at you, being all confident and shit" louis laughs, his nose scrunching up. 

Louis takes off Harry's black boxers and starts palming him. "Where's the lube?" He asks while looking around. His eyes fall on the blue suitcase and he gets up, zipping open the large object. Harry grunts at the loss of Louis' small hand and looks at his bare ass. "Bend over some more" Harry tells him. Louis gets the lube and throws it to Harry, the object landing in his face. "Oww!" Harry complains while rubbing his nose. Louis laughs and gives a kiss on his cheek. "Give it to me, muttmuncher" Louis says while laying down. He feels himself getting nervous, it was his first time, it was probably gonna hurt.  
Harry's dick was now semi-hard as he kneels on the bed. He jerks himself off a little and opens up the bottle of lube, squirting a lot on his dick. He even spills on the bed. "Oops" he whispers. Louis fiddles with his fingers and looks over to his lover, who was in between his full thighs. Harry puts the tip of his now hard dick against Louis' entrance. "A-are you ready?" Harry stutters nervously. Louis looks over him. "Clearly I'm not the only one" Louis says. Harry nods and swallows hard. "L-lets just.. Switch" Harry sighs. Louis grabs his hand and smiles sweetly. "C'mon baby, we can do this" he says. Harry laughs. "It's just sex, we're worrying to much. Lets just do this" He then says. Louis nods and lays his head down on the bed.  
"So no switching?" Harry softly speaks after a moment. "C'mon Harry, you're going to lose your boner" Louis whines. "Okay, okay" Harry says.  
Harry pushed the head of his hard cock inside of Louis. Louis' breath hitches and his blue eyes start to water a little. "I can't remember I cried" Harry admits while he lets louis adjust. Louis breathes heavily and closes his eyes. "Okay" he says, his voice cracking. Harry gives Louis' stomach kisses, he couldn't bear watching his little angel getting hurt. He pushes the rest of his dick in, slowly, and moans softly. Louis on the other hand was trying hard not to cry. He breaths in a few more times and nods. "Move, baby" he tells Harry. Harry nods in response and starts moving in a soft and steady pace. "Shit Lou, this feels good" he moans out. Louis bites his lip as he finally felt a wave of pleasure jolt through his tanned body. Harry starts going faster, picking up the pace while watching his boyfriends perfectly sculpted face. "God Louis, you look so damn beautiful under me" Harry speaks, his raspy voice precise. Louis puts his arm around Harry's waist and pushes him more towards him, making Harry go deeper.  
"Please move" Louis begs. Louis is begging. Louis.  
Most of the times it was Harry begging Louis for more, not the other way around. Harry kisses his older, smaller boyfriend on the lips, soft at first, but deepening the kiss- making it rough and begging, both leaving them wanting more. Harry starts moving faster, slamming his cock into Louis' tight ass. Louis moans, his voice becoming higher than it already was. He can feel Harry's dick twitch as he tightens his muscles. Harry moans loud, his mouth becoming the shape of an 'o'.  
"More,more" Louis cries out. Harry's heart was fluttering, the beat of his heart going faster and faster- his thoughts consistent of LouisLouisLouisLouis and only Louis.  
He slams once again, feeling the pleasure burst through his body. Louis moans uncontrollably, his moans becoming pleads for more. And that's what Harry gives him.  
He puts his hands on Louis' thighs while leaning in. He kisses his shoulder blade while massaging Louis' tan, full thighs. Harry grunts, coming inside of his boy. Louis comes a few moments after his boyfriend. Harry smiles when he realizes Louis came untouched, and kisses his boy, and again, and again.  
He pulls out and lays down next to Louis. "My beautiful boy" Louis says with a smile. Harry smiles, realizing that he has finally seen Louis at his most vulnerable state. He has him and he doesn't want to lose him. Never.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it!  
> When I saw Harry posted a colored picurure I just had to write this. Once again: our first language isn't English.  
> Written by: M  
> Please comment :)  
> -H and M


End file.
